1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical security devices for doors for preventing ingress into and egress from buildings such as houses, apartments, hotel-motel rooms, mobile homes, offices, businesses, tool rooms, stock rooms, or anywhere else where privacy, protection and security of persons, properties and possesions are required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to use a bar against a door and to provide hardware or supports and opposite door jambs to carry the ends of the bar. In addition, chains and other types of fastening devices are used to secure a door in a closed position to the door jamb.